underworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lighten Up Francis (JLE Dub Mix)
Lighten Up Francis (JLE Dub Mix) (en español, Aligera Francis) es una pista de Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Es la pista 1 en la Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. La canción es interpretada por Puscifer. Letra Ingles Mother's daughter's heading to town. Mother's daughter's heading to town to swing her booty around. Mother's daughter's heading to town. Mother's daughter's heading to town to swing her booty around. Mother's daughter's heading to town to swing her booty around. Shake it all up and down. Momma's son is heading to town, booty bump to the sound, no more nose to the ground. (It's time to lighten it up.) It's time to lighten it up. Time to get out of your head, And get back in your booty. Time to get out of your head, And get back in your booty. Time to knock the train off the rails, feel the breeze up her sail, she's done her hair and her nails. Time to knock the train off the rail, no more sweatin' to jail, no more buckets and bail. (It's time to lighten it up.) One more sunset. Always never. These words no longer have a hold. It's time to lighten it up. Time to get out of your head, And get back in your booty. Time to get out of your head, And get back in your booty. One more sunset. Always never. These words no longer have a hold here. She's got the stealth and prowess of the panther, Rickson Gracie. Watch her glide across a crowded floor like Fred and Gracie. It's time to lighten it up. Time to get out of your head, And get back in your booty. Español Hija de madre se dirige a la ciudad. Hija de madre se dirige a la ciudad para hacer pivotar alrededor de su culo. Hija de madre se dirige a la ciudad. Hija de madre se dirige a la ciudad para hacer pivotar alrededor de su culo. Hija de madre se dirige a la ciudad para hacer pivotar alrededor de su culo. Agite todo para arriba y abajo. Hijo de mamá se dirige a la ciudad, un golpe culo al sonido, sin más nariz a la tierra. (Es hora de aligerar para arriba.) Es hora de aligerar. Es hora de salir de tu cabeza, Y volver a tu culo. Es hora de salir de tu cabeza, Y volver a tu culo. Es hora de golpear el tren de los carriles, sentir la brisa hasta la vela, ha hecho el pelo y las uñas. Es hora de golpear el tren de la barandilla, no más sudando a la cárcel, baldes ni más ni fianza. (Es hora de aligerar.) Una puesta de sol más. Siempre jamás. Estas palabras ya no tienen espera. Es hora de aligerar. Es hora de salir de tu cabeza, Y volver a tu culo. Es hora de salir de tu cabeza, Y volver a tu culo. Una puesta de sol más. Siempre jamás. Estas palabras ya no tienen una bodega aquí. Ella tiene el sigilo y la habilidad de la pantera, Rickson Gracie. Verla deslizarse por el suelo lleno de gente como Fred y Gracie. Es hora de aligerar. Es hora de salir de tu cabeza, Y volver a tu culo. Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rise of the Lycans Categoría:Música vocal en:Lighten Up Francis (JLE Dub Mix)